1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a network device, and more particularly to a network device with a power socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, network devices such as network switch or network router are getting more and more popular. The advantage and benefits of using the network devices to connect network equipment outdo the inter-connection among elements of network equipment.
Take a network switch for example. The network switch enables mutual transmission of information between plural nodes connected to the network switch, for example, plural hosts. When receiving a packet, first of all, the network switch looks the target node of the packet up in its own address table. If the target node can be found, the packet is outputted to the target node via the corresponding connection port; if the target node cannot be found, the packet is broadcasted to all connection ports to assure that the target node can receive the packet.
In the configuration of a local area network, every host system is connected to a network device such as a network switch via a network connection cable by means of a network connection device such as a network card. Every host system is further connected to a power socket via a power line for providing the host system with necessary supply power. If the power socket is afar from the host system or the number of power sockets is insufficient, an extra extension line with power sockets will be used.
When more and more host systems need to be connected to a network, such design will lead to a messy, untidy and disordered environment. The network connection cables, power lines and extension line with sockets are scattered around, which is not only unpleasant in appearance but also susceptible of accidents.